


Learning To Love Again

by flickawhip



Category: Humans (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2015-08-25
Packaged: 2018-04-17 06:08:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4655532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laura finds herself tense...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Learning To Love Again

Laura finds herself tense as she moves to join Mia by the fire. Mia smiles, allows Laura to settle on her lap, draws her closer. The two have settled now that all the wars and fighting are done, Mia acts perfectly like a human, which keeps her safe in the post-synth world. Laura pauses, considering how best to do what she wants to, allowing herself to enjoy the slow stroking up and down of Mia's hand on her back. After a while longer, during which she steels herself for rejection, or at the least surprise, she kisses Mia, softly, sweetly but passionately. Mia pauses, smiles, responds, pulling herself closer, kissing her sweetly. She has wanted this for a long time and now that Laura has kissed her, she takes her chance. It is the first of many kisses.


End file.
